1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to devices operable to output media; and, more particularly, it relates to the management of supplemental content associated with such media.
2. Description of Related Art
The amount of media available for user consumption and enjoyment continues to grow a staggering rate. There seems to be an insatiable market for providing news, media, and information to users. Users continually seek such information via a variety of avenues. Nonetheless, there still does not exist an adequate means in the art by which a user can identify and enjoy such information in an efficient, coherent, and timely manner.
While many sources of information do in fact exist, it can be a cumbersome and time-consuming task even to find such information across such a broad range of sources. Also, once such information is identified (if it can be identified by a user), a user is left with an inability to integrate such information for a coherent media enjoyment experience, in that, such information is typically distributed across a number of platforms/devices.